Simple Things and Lemon Drops
by Vehemently Yours
Summary: [Draco/Ginny] Draco and Ginny switch bodies. Why? Because he supposedly has everything and she supposedly has nothing. One of Dumbledore’s more brilliant plans to promote friendship between houses…
1. I: Definitely Something Wrong Here

**Title: **My Lemon Drop Frog Prince****

**Rating:** PG-13 for language, abuse in one or two later chapters, and crude humor

**Summary: **Draco and Ginny switch bodies. Why? Because he supposedly has everything and she supposedly has nothing. One of Dumbledore's more brilliant plans to promote welfare and friendship between houses…Get read for a bumpy ride ^.^

**A/N: **In this fic, Ginny is in sixth year and Malfoy in seventh but there is no second war because I don't feel like dealing with serious issues in this fic. This story is meant to be a light, comedic fic about friends, family, and how having nothing could actually be having more than having everything if that makes sense to anyone besides me O.o And besides, I haven't finished the fifth book yet. ^.^;; I don't want to write anything that might go against anything that was in the fifth book. I still might do that but you'll all have to bear it because I haven't finished the fifth book. Been too busy to. But there will be a bit of angst and seriousness when…well it deals with abuse and such so it will be a bit more serious at one point, but it'll mostly be light and humorous.   

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

My Lemon Drop Frog Prince

Chapter I

She was going to be late for Potions again and Snape would be livid! It was only about three months into Ginny Weasley's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had already been late for Potions five times. Well, it was a very long run from the Magical Healing classroom to the Potions dungeon. She leapt over the last few stair of the main stairwell in the Entrance Hall and whipped around the end of the banister only to collide into something very solid where Ginny could've sworn there should've been air.

After stumbling back a few steps from the force of the impact, Ginny looked up into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy and any apology she was about to spill died on her lips.

"Well well, looks like I've caught myself a rodent," Malfoy drawled.

"You know, that gets funnier and funnier every time you say it Malfoy. How many times have you called me that same name now? Three, four, five hundred times now? Doesn't it ever get old?" Ginny asked.

"You have pretty big words for someone whose family doesn't have two sickles to rub together to make a fire and more children than they can afford," Malfoy sneered.

The words hurt but Ginny wasn't about to let a git like Malfoy know that, so she glared.

"You may be able to buy anything _Malfoy_, but that doesn't give you the right to look down on people!"

Malfoy mockingly placed a perfectly manicured finger to his chin and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling as if carefully considering her words. Then he looked back down at her, smirking. "Mmm, yes, I think it does actually."

"Money can't buy a loving family!" Ginny told him, immediately embarrassed she had mentioned something like that to Malfoy, and Malfoy just snorted.

"I already have a family, remember weasel? I don't need to buy one."

"Maybe you should ask yourself if you're truly happy and if you find the answer to be that you're not, which I'm fairly certain you will, then you should maybe rethink your life since you're obviously missing something," Ginny informed him and then walked past him towards the door to Snape's dungeons. Then she looked back over her shoulder and added, as an afterthought, "Oh, and weasels aren't rodents. They're just mammals." With that said, she reached for the handle to the wooden dungeon door and then changed her mind, opting instead to go outside and out into the gardens. She didn't feel like dealing with Snape at the moment after that little conversation she had had with Malfoy. She took a seat at one of the many benches in the gardens, placing her book bag down at her feet.

She couldn't believe she had said something like that to Malfoy. He didn't care about any of her ideals. And who did he think he was, insulting her family like that? Well, he did it often enough so Ginny shouldn't have been so surprised but it was one thing to insult her and a completely different thing to insult her family!

"Strange things these Muggle lemon drops are, hmm?"

Ginny jumped and whipped her head around to see the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, standing behind her, looking amused and placing a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Oddly sour on the outside but amazingly and surprisingly sweet and soft in its core. Amusing hmm?"

_'Well,' _Ginny thought, _'at least he doesn't seem angry that I'm skipping Potions class.' _

"Y-yes sir, very amusing I'm sure," Ginny agreed, though she had never had a Muggle lemon drop.

"And even more amusing still: I just ran into Mr. Malfoy, almost literally since he seemed so deep in thought and didn't see me at all. And I thought that since you were out of class and he was out of class, that you may just have had something to do with Mr. Malfoy's pensive mood, though it may be sheer coincidence."

Ginny looked down at her hands in her lap sheepishly. "Well, I think I may have a little bit to do with it but when I said it, I didn't think he'd take it so seriously. I thought he would just brush it off as ludicrous."

"It didn't seem to me like he found it ludicrous as he seemed to be thinking very carefully about whatever you said," Dumbledore said, taking a seat beside her on the bench, and Ginny guessed that he wanted her to continue.

"He was…he upset me so I said that he couldn't buy a loving family and that if he thought about his life and found himself to be unhappy, he must be missing something."

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled softly. "Miss Weasley, you may have-as the Muggles like to say-'hit the screw on the nose' about Mr. Malfoy though he may not think so now. He is missing somethings indeed, some very important things which I believe you already figured out: love and friendship, two very essential parts of life."

Ginny thought about all of this for a moment and then frowned. "But sir…Why are you telling me all of this instead of Malfoy?"

Dumbledore was silent for so long as he looked out over the gardens that Ginny didn't expect him to answer and so jumped when he finally did speak. "Perhaps I'm telling you instead of Mr. Malfoy because you seem to understand Mr. Malfoy better than even he himself does."

Then he stood and gripped her shoulder comfortingly before going back into the castle. 

A bit less than an hour later, Ginny, still in the gardens, saw students beginning to leave their classes and head to their Common Rooms to drop off their books and bags before going to the Great Hall for dinner.

Walking back into the castle, pushing the strap of her book bag up on her shoulder, Ginny saw Malfoy walking towards her and she decided to ignore him and head up the main stairwell towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Now this plan would've worked just fine if her feet didn't decide to take her right towards him.

"What the-?" Ginny muttered as her feet totally disregarded her efforts to turn to the main stairwell. It was as if her feet were ignoring any signals her brain was sending down. She was still walking right towards Malfoy. She kept trying to make herself turn, but she was still pulled right toward him. So her next idea was to stop completely and that didn't work either.

"Malfoy, move! I can't change direction or stop!" Ginny shouted, waving her arms and gesturing for him to move aside.

"I can't do anything either, Weasley!" Draco shouted back, utterly perplexed.

The way things were progressing, Draco and Ginny inevitably collided, Draco muttering curses. As Ginny passed by Draco after their collision, she thought nothing had really happened, but then with a sudden surge of panic, Ginny realized that certain body parts essential to the female gender were missing and that she had gained certain body parts essential to the male gender.

Draco was also noticing the same thing except that had gained female body parts and had lost his male ones. He also felt considerably shorter.

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

A/N-Can't you already tell where all the crude humor will come in ^.^ Anyway, I love this story so far. I've been a big Ginny/Draco fan but I never really wrote a Ginny/Draco fanfic of my own so I'm excited. From here on out, things start to get bumpy as Ginny and Draco try to juggle pretending to be each other around each other's friends (and Draco doesn't like Ginny's friends too much…) while trying to get along with each other at the same time.


	2. II: Close Encounters of the Ginny Kind

**A/N:** Wah, I really like this story! It's so much fun to write, I hope it's as fun for you guys to read ^.^ I changed the title by the way. It's now called Simple Things and Lemon Drops. I think the title fits the story a bit better. I'll change the title in the first chapter when I feel like it ^.^

**Title:** Simple Things and Lemon Drops

**Rating:** Still PG-13 for language, crude humor, and abuse in one or two later chapters

**Disclaimer:** Well obviously…

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**Simple Things and Lemon Drops**

**Chapter II**

Ginny slowly turned back towards Draco, afraid of what she was going to see. Ginny screamed when she didn't see Draco, but herself. Draco stared in wide-eyed shock when he didn't see the Weasley girl. It was like he was looking in the mirror except for the fact that he would never scream like that.

The few students still happening to be wandering through the halls stopped to stare at Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. To them, Draco Malfoy was screaming like a girl and Ginny was staring at him as if he were a ghost.

Draco looked down to see two lumps on his chest that were definitely NOT supposed to be there. He was in the Weasley girl's body! He smirked, noticing that the girl didn't have as flat a chest as he had thought.

"Quit looking at me you bloody pervert!" Ginny, in Draco's body, screeched.

"Shh!" Draco hissed, glaring at the students that were now staring at them. "You're making me look like an idiot! Come here." Draco grabbed Ginny, or rather himself, by the arm and dragged her into the boys' bathroom.

"I can't be in here!" Ginny whispered, blushing.

"I'm the one who's not exactly supposed to be in here right now!" Malfoy reminded her, indicating the body he was currently occupying. Then he paced restlessly up and down the length of the area in front of the bathroom stalls.

When a boy entered the bathroom and stopped short, gaping at Draco, who was Ginny, he glared at him. "What the hell are you looking at? Sod off."

The boy hurried out of the bathrooms, muttering something about female mood swings.

When Ginny got tired of watching herself pace, she took control.

"All right, here's the gist:" she said briskly, "I'm you and you're me-"

Malfoy snorted. "Now that that brilliant observation is out of the way, will you shut up and let me think?"

Though it was unnerving to see Draco's smirk on her face, she ignored his comment and continued. "And as far as I know, you didn't do anything to make this happen and I didn't either. We obviously didn't _want_ this to happen and as of yet, we don't know how it happened. So, it looks like the only thing we can do right now is be each other and hope no one notices."

"So I have to be _you_ until we figure out how to fix this?" Malfoy asked disgustedly.

"I don't like being you any more than you like being me but it seems we're rather stuck at the moment. So?"

"So what?" Malfoy asked, turning to the mirror over the sink and trying to make his/Ginny's hair lay flat.

"So teach me to be Draco Malfoy."

Draco glanced at her in the mirror. It unsettled Ginny to see herself staring back at her. 

"First of all, don't slouch and don't you make me look bad or I swear you'll regret it. Now let's go to dinner. I'm hungry." Then he rearranged his robe over his newly acquired chest. "Damn this'll be hard to get used to…" he muttered.

Ginny laughed seeing his obvious discomfort. "Hopefully you won't have to get used to it before we find a way to fix it. Then she followed Draco (though it seemed to her like she was following herself) out of the bathrooms and back into the Entrance Hall.

"Ugh!" Ginny muttered disgustedly as she attempted to walk with the awkwardness of new parts added to her anatomy. _'Oh gross! I have Malfoy's body! Everything! Absolutely disgusting!' _Ginny thought to herself. _'Nice body though…'_ she absently noted.

"This is a night mare…" Ginny sighed.

Once in the Great Hall where many of the other students were already seated, Ginny habitually walked over and sat at the Gryffindor table between her two friends, Colin Creevey and Natalie Holmes, completely forgetting that right now, she was Draco.

"Uhm…" Colin said uncertainly, glancing from Natalie to Ginny, who was actually Draco and looked absolutely furious. "Malfoy, we were kind of saving this seat for Ginny over there," Colin said, nodding his head to where Draco was standing.

Ginny glanced around to see everyone's eyes on her, all wondering what Draco Malfoy was doing sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, oops," Ginny said, laughing sheepishly. She heard Draco make an angry noise behind her. Then she was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the Great Hall behind a furious Draco Malfoy, but to everyone else in the hall, Ginny Weasley was forcefully dragging an embarrassed looking Malfoy out of the hall.

In the stunned silence that followed this strange event, no one thought to look up at the staff table, but if anyone had, they would have seen Dumbledore smiling, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there, Weasley?! Now they all think I'm some sort of bloody idiot! And why are you walking like that? You look like you have a lead pipe up your arse!"

It was true, she was walking rather stiffly. "Well-well…I'm not…you know…"

"What? Spit it out!" Malfoy barked.

Ginny looked down at her feet, a bright red color rising on her cheeks. She suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Harry asked Hermione as they stood across the hall from Draco and Ginny. They were waiting for Ron to come back down. He had forgotten a book he had to return to the library after dinner and had run back to the Common Room to get it.

To Harry and Hermione, Ginny was shouting angrily at an embarrassed looking Draco Malfoy. Stranger yet, Draco was looking down at the floor as a steady flush covered his cheeks.

Hermione blinked once she had followed Harry's gaze to see Ginny and Draco. "Well…I really have no idea. But it's odd isn't it? I'd say Malfoy was actually embarrassed. And he's embarrassed by something Ginny's telling him."

" 'Odd?' Are you kidding me?" Harry asked. "That just might be the biggest understatement of the year! Malfoy's embarrassed! And looking at the floor! Gods I wish I could hear what they're saying."

"Well? What is it?" Malfoy persisted.

"Fine! I'm not used to walking with, let alone even having…you know…" Ginny blurted hurriedly and then coughed, "certain-cough-equipment-cough."

Malfoy flushed slightly since it was his "equipment" she was talking about but continued virtually undeterred. "Well what about me? My pants feel damn near empty!"

"That's disgusting Malfoy!" Ginny said, her face only reddening more.

"You started it," Malfoy pointed out irritably.

"Well it wasn't necessary to continue it since I was only answering your question!"

"That still doesn't explain the making me look like an idiot part!" Malfoy reminded her.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot!" Ginny said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Start remembering because it's making me look bad!" Malfoy ordered.

"What about me? You better not make me look bad either!"

Malfoy snorted. "I think I'd only make you look better Weasley," he said, looking his body, which was actually Ginny's, up and down.

"Quit looking at me like that! And don't you dare make me into you, Malfoy!" Ginny warned.

"I want my reputation in one piece when we fix this bloody problem so make sure it stays intact!"

"Fine!" 

"Fine!"

Harry and Hermione heard Draco and Ginny both shout "Fine!" and turn away from each other before stomping away in opposite directions, Draco Malfoy still rather red with embarrassment but Ginny now looked a bit embarrassed as well.

"Is Draco Malfoy still…blushing?" Hermione asked Harry.

"With embarrassment?" Harry added.

"I'd say he was if I didn't know any better!"

"And it was Ginny who made him embarrassed. Weird…What I wouldn't have given to hear what Ginny said to make Malfoy blush as red as a tomato," Harry said, shaking his head ruefully. "Well one thing's for sure. We are not telling Ron that Ginny's somehow embarrassing _Malfoy_. I don't even want to begin to guess how."

Half an hour later, Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room and any conversation that had been taking place before she entered almost immediately died down to a stunned silence. She was strongly reminded of a Muggle saying that was something along the lines of "the silence before the storm." Ginny was just about to ask what was wrong with everyone when suddenly the room grew uproariously loud.

"Ahhh!"

"Get out of here you filthy Slytherin!"

"Ahhh!"

"Slytherin scum!"

"Ahhh!"

"How do you know that password?"

"Ahhh!"

"Don't make us hex you!"

"Ahhh!"

"Quit screaming like a girl, Weller!"

"Ahh-Oh, sorry…"

"Oh bloody hell…" Ginny muttered, remembering that she was Malfoy. "I'm so sorry! This is all just a big misunderstanding!"

"GET OU-"

Then all shouting subsided as the room lapsed into a shocked hush.

"What's wrong _this _time?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

"Malfoy…you feeling all right?" Dean Thomas asked cautiously.

Ginny frowned. "Yes, why?"

"Y-you just apologized. And it sounded like you meant it too," Seamus Finnigan added.

"Oh…well I uh…" Ginny stuttered. She had to be Malfoy or he'd get revenge, she knew. Right now, Malfoy had her body and everyone thought he was her so he could wreak serious havoc if she did anything to soil his reputation. So she did the only "Malfoy" thing to do: she placed the trademark Malfoy smirk on her face and crossed her arms, glancing around the room indifferently. "So this is how the brown-nosing Gryffs have it, eh?" she drawled. "Just curious. Poor little first year Crabbe and Goyle bullied for the password was frightened into hysterics. Well, my curiosity is satisfied." Then Ginny turned to leave, calling over he shoulder as an afterthought, "Might want to take better security measures. Anyone strong enough can bully the password out of your 'oh-so-courageous' Gryffs."

In the shocked silence that followed Malfoy leaving the Common Room, Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "Something weird is going on here."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

A/N – Wah, love this fic, so much fun. Dumbledore is evil. Putting Draco and Ginny through such torture. But it is funny torture ^.^ I have such fun with the crude humor. Hehe…Draco and Ginny arguing about his equipment. Well there's only crude humor in the first maybe three or four chapters. After that, there probably won't be any more. So for all you people who don't like the crude humor, keep reading because it will cease as Ginny and Draco get a bit more accustomed to their rearranged anatomies. Now, read and review and tell me what ya think ^.~

Review Responses:

Goddess of Darkness: It is odd, isn't it? I love odd ^.^ 

Rachel: Me too! They're so much fun to write, I love it. And can you just imagine the insanity of Ginny and Draco switching places? Believe me, I include just about every bit of insanity that can possibly happen with Draco and Ginny switching bodies in this fic ^.^

 hEaRtBrOkEn: I think this is pretty soon, ne? It's sooner than I usually update but this fic is really fun so I'm working really hard on it ^.^

Dark-Angels: Yes, Dumbledore and his strange plans. But they do usually work ^.^ I think. Well, this one will ^.~


	3. III: Tsk Tsk Draco

**A/N:** Wah, I love this story ^.^ It's so much fun for me. Been feeling depressed and not myself lately. Writing this chapter and a chapter to one of my other stories cheered me right up ^.^

**Title:** Simple Things and Lemon Drops

**Rating:** Still PG-13 for language, crude humor, and abuse in one or two later chapters

**Disclaimer:** That's right, everyone bow down to me for I am J.K. Rowling! Wahaha! Okay, not really, which means I don't own any of it. Although I think I mentioned in the first chapter that I own a bag of Swisspers cotton balls…

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**Simple Things and Lemon Drops**

**Chapter III**

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief once she had climbed out of the Fat Lady portrait. That had been close. She had saved Malfoy's precious reputation at any rate. Ginny jumped when she saw herself hurrying towards her angrily.

"That'll take some getting used to," she muttered.

"You went in the Gryffindor Common Room, didn't you?" Draco asked angrily.

Ginny nodded sheepishly.

"Are you daft?!"

"Hey, I saved your precious reputation so you have nothing to worry about!" she snapped.

"Well you had better have or-" Malfoy began to threaten but then a group of Slytherin seventh year boys rounded the corner.

"Hey! There's that Gryffindor chick that got into our Common Room!" one of them shouted, pointing at Draco and hurrying towards him.

Ginny gaped at him, her eyes widening. "You have a lot of nerve! Berating me for going into my Common Room when you did the same bloody thing! Unbelievable!" Ginny ranted angrily.

The Slytherin boys drew closer to them and then noticed Ginny. 

"Oh, Malfoy, we were just-" one of them began to explain but stopped short when Ginny fixed her glare on them. They all stopped in their tracks as her glare traveled over all of them. She was angry enough as it was without having to deal with a bunch of Slytherin prigs.

"Well? Don't just stand there gaping at me like a bunch of bloody morons! Can't you see we're busy? Sod off!" Ginny snarled and they immediately began to trip over each other to be the one to get out of her sight first.

Ginny turned back towards Malfoy to find him smirking. It still unsettled her to see herself smirking Malfoy style and her anger faltered slightly as she was thrown off guard.

"Nicely done Weasley. Couldn't have done it better if I were myself. Just like looking in the mirror," he said.

"Yeah, except now when you look in the mirror, you see me," Ginny pointed out wryly. Then she sighed and opened her mouth to say something when a pretty Slytherin seventh year walked over to her.

"Hey Draco," she said, seductively running her fingers up and down Ginny's arm. "Come to my room tonight?" she asked, as a slow grin spread over her face.

Ginny's eyes widened and Draco smacked his forehead. "Oh that's disgusting!" Ginny cried, squeezing her eyes shut as images she didn't want to be there entered her mind. She did _not_ want to have sex with a girl when she was a girl herself! And the girl thought she was a guy (granted, she looked like a guy but that made no difference to Ginny since _she _would know she was a girl) so that would make it even worse. Ginny just didn't want to think about her having to be the guy's end of sex. "Thank you for mentally scarring me for life! Go screw yourself you slut!"

By now Draco was smacking his head against a nearby wall. He'd be surprised if he survived this. It was starting to look pretty bad. 

_'A nightmare…this has to be a nightmare…'_ Draco thought in panic. He turned around. Nope, Desiree Aveel was still there…talking to him…but not talking to him…

Desiree crossed her arms, her pout growing. Then she smiled suggestively. "Just come and I can change your mind," she said as she moved closer, licking Ginny's ear.

"Eww, I said no! Damn, do I need to spell it out? It's two bloody letters! Surely even _you're_ smart enough to spell that!" Ginny said, shoving Desiree away from her and desperately wanting certain images to leave her head.

Desiree put her hands on her hips. "What'd I do wrong last time then, huh?"

"Oh gross, last time?! There was more than once?! Eww, find someone else to screw you, I'm not going to!" Ginny said. She wasn't going to play the guy's part in bed! That was just wrong on so many levels! _'Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!' _Ginny chanted silently. She would pretend to be Draco, she would act like Draco, hell, she could even _almost _handle showers now, but she was NOT going to have sex with whoever he usually did it with. _That_ was where Ginny drew a BIG line.

Desiree flipped her silky black hair over her shoulder and stomped her foot, reminding Ginny of a spoiled little child. "Fine, don't expect to get any from me anymore and don't you dare come crawling back because I'll step on you like the nasty bug you are."

"Oh, I'm crushed!" Ginny said sarcastically, placing a hand mockingly over her heart as if her heart were breaking.

Then Desiree stomped off and Draco tentatively stepped forward, testing the Weasley's temper and whether or not it would be safe to come within smacking distance. _'Hell!' _he decided. _'I'm not afraid of Weasley.'_ So he strode forward to stand in front of her like the man he was.

"Malfoy…" Ginny seethed. "You…you…you…" she said, groping for a biting term that would sum up Draco in one word, but there wasn't just one word to describe him. About a dozen came to her mind so she had to just grab one. "You…you…bastard!"

"In every respect of the word, I'm sure, Weasel," Malfoy agreed, smirking slightly.

"You…you…" Ginny stammered angrily, pointing a finger at him. Then she gave up and threw her hands into the air, letting out what sounded like a cross between a growl and a roar. Then she settled for doing some weird hops and awkward turns. "Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww…"

"Thanks for nothing, Weasel. Now who am I going to get some from?"

"That's…I don't care but I'm not going to 'get some' for you so none of your sluts better offer until we're back in our own bodies!" Ginny shouted, stabbing her finger in the air at him.

"Shh! Don't talk so loudly, Weasel. Someone'll hear. Quit bouncing around like that. You're making me look stupid and you're overreacting," Draco hissed, glancing around him at the students wandering around the halls.

"Overreacting?! Malfoy, me, a girl, just got asked by another girl to have sex with her because she thought I was a guy! I'm not about to screw your chicks for you, you manwhore!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Malfoy protested angrily. 

"Well you would! How many other girls am I going to get offers to 'get some' from, hmm?"

"Hmm…let's see, about…" Draco murmured, counting on his fingers. When he ran out of fingers, he leaned down and continued the tally on his toes.

Ginny let out an angry shriek and turned to leave but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Weasley, I was just kidding. There won't be any more," Draco assured her. Then he frowned. "Except maybe…mumble mumble."

Ginny leaned closer, trying to hear what he was mumbling. "What?"

"I said Jasmine might ask you to snog up in the Astronomy Tower every once in awhile," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and Ginny's eyes widened. 

Finally Ginny calmed down and sighed, running a hand through her hair (she frowned when her hand got stuck in all the stuff Draco had in his hair to keep it slicked back). "Listen, Malfoy, we have to do something here. This isn't working. I think we need to stay together whenever we can so we can stop each other when we start to do something w-"

"You've got to be kidding me, Weasley. How would that look? Malfoys don't hang around Weasleys."

"Malfoy!" Ginny said. "In case you haven't noticed, right now, you ARE a Weasley!"

"No, I'm not talking about me as you, I'm talking about you as me," Draco said, sighing as if her were explaining something complicated to a small child. "Right now you're Draco Malfoy and you would be hanging out with me, Ginny Weasley. Get it now? It looks bad!"

"Gods Malfoy! Damn your pride and reputation!" Ginny shouted. "We have to try to get through this with both or our reputations more or less intact! It's one bloody sacrifice to probably salvage most of your dear reputation. Damn your pride just this once!"

Malfoy studied her intently and it disturbed Ginny to see herself studying herself that way. Then he nodded. "Fine Weasley, but I'm warning you now, as soon as that prat of a brother of yours sees us together, he'll be on your back, not mine since you're his enemy right now."

Ginny blinked. She hadn't even considered that. Ron would get on her case, wondering what Malfoy was doing with his little sister. Then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I'll handle it when it happens. We have to take things one step at a time right now. We have to try to save each other right now before we completely ruin each other's lives." 

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**A/N: **My sense of humor is so messed up. I think laundry machines are funny. Anyway, I thought that chapter was pretty funny since Ginny got to find out the extent of Draco's womanizing ways. ^.^ I liked the part where he started counting on his toes. Anywho, there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Review! 


	4. IV: Showering Just Got Complicated

**A/N: **wOOt! I'm on a roll today! I think I updated two fics and I posted the prologue to one of my sequels AND I posted a new fic! Wow, I feel so incredibly productive! This is great…Anyway, oh yeah! My new fic is a Draco/Ginny one so check it out! I think it'll be really funny. It's called Just a Theory.

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, I was not J.K. Rowling. ***Looks around her and then looks into the mirror*** Nope, still not J.K. Rowling, which means I own nothing except this laptop I'm typing on and an intimidating pair of pliers. ***Evil grin***

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**Simple Things and Lemon Drops**

**Chapter IV**

"Since we're stuck with each other," Draco drawled, scowling in obvious distaste, "we should find something to do until we turn in for the night."

"Well…I guess we can wander until we head to our Common Rooms," Ginny said brightly.

"Don't do that again Weasley. I hate seeing myself like that. I look and sound gay."

Ginny immediately changed her grin to a scowl. "Better?"

Malfoy nodded, smirking. "Much."

"And don't do that. Seeing me smirk like you is creepy and disturbing."

Malfoy scowled. "And what, pray tell, would you have me do, Weasley? Grin like an idiot?"

Ginny nodded but he was reluctant to obey. Noticing this, Ginny waved to Crabbe and Goyle, smiling brightly. "Hey Crabbe, Goyle, have I ever told you both how important you are to-" she began to call but Draco cut her off.

"All right, all right!" he said, hastily pasting a smile on his face. "Is that better?" he asked through his smile.

Ginny smirked and nodded. "Much."

"Gods you learn fast," Draco commented, seeing her sneer.

"I'm just hoping you can learn just as quickly, Malfoy."

"Don't be stupid, Weasley, quit calling me 'Malfoy,'" Draco said, glancing around to make sure no one heard. "People could hear it."

Ginny frowned. "But calling you Ginny when I know you're Draco is just weird."

"Fine, don't use names. I'll call you…"

"Well when I was myself," Ginny drawled, smirking, "I just called you arrogant prat."

"Fine, arrogant prat it is then." Then he grinned, "But just remember that you'll be the arrogant prat."

Ginny scowled. She had meant for that to insult him, not herself. Then she said, "We should go to the library to find out how to reverse whatever this potion or hex is."

"More of a bloody curse if you ask me," Draco muttered.

Once in the library, Ginny lounged on one of the squishy chairs towards the back languidly while Draco flipped through various books he had brought back to the table.

"Aren't you going to help?" Draco asked sharply.

Ginny mockingly sighed heavily. "Now how would it look for Draco Malfoy to actually be doing something productive?" She laughed when Draco glared at her. "Just kidding, I'll certainly help."

"I look good when I laugh," Draco mused absently and Ginny snorted. 

"I see that you're taking advantage of our situation to find expressions that make you look good," Ginny muttered. Then she smiled. "See? Doesn't smiling look much better than the smirk you always have plastered on your face?" 

Draco chuckled, looking back down at his book and shaking his head. "You're a strange one, Weasley."

"Err…thanks?" Then she grabbed a book and began flipping through it. "So what kind of a spell do you think this is anyway?" Ginny asked, flipping a book around to look at the strange diagrams, and Draco shrugged.

"We haven't learned anything like it yet and I'm a seventh year, so it most likely wasn't a student that put us in our current situation," Draco reasoned and Ginny nodded.

Then she paused in her scanning of the book and glanced at Draco. "Hey Dra-Malfoy?"

"What?" he asked, not looking up from his book and deciding to overlook the fact that she had called him 'Malfoy' for now.

"Well…do you think this has anything to do with that…you know, that conversation, or rather argument, we had right before it happened?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

Now Draco glanced up. "You're sharp, Weasley. I didn't even think about that. Well I did think about what you said but I didn't think it could have any connection with this but now that you mention it-"

Ginny leaned forward earnestly. "You did think about what I said then?"

"A little," Draco answered reluctantly, looking back down at his book.

"Well? What answer did you come up with?"

"I'm not missing anything, Weasley. That was my answer. Now sod off so I can concentrate."

Ginny's shoulders slumped and she frowned. Why should she care if he figured out that he needed love and friends? Why was she trying so hard to make him understand? Finally Ginny shrugged and said, "Whatever, not my problem then." She looked back down at her book only to freeze again. "Hey Malfoy?"

Draco sighed in irritation. "What now?"

"Christmas vacation is coming up soon; next week to be exact. What do we do if we haven't fixed this by then?"

"One thing's for sure, we're staying here over the vacation," Draco said firmly.

"But my family was going to go visit Bill!"

"They'll just have to go without you, or rather me," Draco said tartly.

"But I haven't seen Bill in a year! Even if I don't get to see him, I still want him to see me!" Ginny said.

"Absolutely not. I'm not about to go on some Weasley family vacation!"

"But…but I'll go to your house for you! Then we're even right? I don't want to be at your house any more than you want to be at mine so wouldn't we be even?"

Draco visibly flinched and then paled. "No!" he said, almost too hurriedly. Then he calmed and said coolly, "I don't want you in my house, Weasley."

Ginny decided to ignore that odd behavior and continued to plead. "Oh but please! You need to tell me how Bill is doing and everything! Please?"

"Gods Weasley, quit that! It's humiliating to see me begging like that!" Malfoy hissed, looking around to make sure no one was watching, which luckily, no one was.

"So will you do it? Please? I'll love you forever if you do! And-" Ginny snapped her mouth shut, realizing what she had said and hoped that Draco had missed it, but she saw his nose wrinkle in distaste and she flushed.

"I'll do it if you don't love me at all," he drawled.

Ginny no longer cared that what she had said was rather embarrassing, she just heard the words 'I'll do it' and grinned. "Oh yes! Thank you!"

"But you stay here over the Christmas vacation all right?" Draco commanded.

Ginny nodded eagerly. "Whatever you say of course!"

"All right, then I'll go visit your brother with your family if we haven't fixed this before the vacation."

"Wah! I knew you had a heart in there somewhere!" Ginny said, clapping her hands together happily.

"Don't get used to it, Weasley. I'm only going along with it because everyone thinks you're me right now and if I don't do it, you're a nasty little vixen with fangs on the inside, and wouldn't hesitate to wreak havoc on my reputation."

"I'm not a vixen with fangs on the inside!" Ginny protested.

"No one else would believe me if I told them either but I've seen it first-hand," Draco said seriously, leaning forward and pointing a finger at her. "Just like a tricky little vixen you look nice and harmless and innocent but the minute someone pisses you off, you bear your fangs."

Ginny laughed. "That's not true!" she protested, still laughing. "You're just exaggerating now."

"I'm just the only one who's had the fortune, or rather misfortune, to see the fangs bared though," Draco admitted, the corners of his lips twitching up in a smile.

"That's only because you piss me off all the time!" Ginny snapped angrily.

Draco spread his hands helplessly. "There it is again!"

Ginny grinned. "Well fine but-" Then her eyes drifted towards the clock to see that it was already eight thirty. "Damn, half an hour until curfew. We better get going or the prefects will all track us down and drag us to our Common Rooms."

Draco nodded, straightening the books on the table before following her out of the library.

Once in front of the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, Ginny yawned. "I'm going to go in and shower and then go to sle-" she began but then froze.

"What's wrong with you now, Weasley?"

"Shower!"

"I agree. I'm starting to smell b-"

"No! Shower! Drac-Malfoy, I can't shower!" Ginny hissed.

"What? Allergic to water now, Weasley?" he sneered.

"No! Are you daft? I'm…I mean, if I did…I mean…well look!" she said, gesturing to herself. "I'm…you…"

Draco sighed in exasperation and began to explain slowly, "Weasley, I thought we already established that you are, indeed, me, and that I am, indeed, you. How many times do we need to go through this before…" he trailed off as his lips curled up in a smirk, seeing her red face and her self-consciousness. He chuckled. "So never seen a naked fellow before, eh Weasley?"

Ginny's head shot up to glare at him.

"Well you're unbelievably lucky that your first is with my body because-"

Without any warning, Ginny lifted her hand up and slapped him, the loud smack echoing off the stone dungeon walls. Draco stood there stunned for a moment before grabbing her shoulders and pressing her up against the walls of the corridor. Any surprised gasp she was about to give was stifled by his lips pressed firmly against hers. It was a good thing he was pressing her up against the wall or she would've collapsed when her knees buckled; she'd never been kissed so passionately before. 

All too soon, he pulled away and looked at her and she looked at him and they both let go of each other quickly, both a bit disgusted that they had been practically kissing themselves.

"Ugh! That looked like I just kissed myself," Ginny said. It hadn't really seemed like she was kissing herself when her eyes were closed but when they opened she was just looking at herself and it was disturbing, if not a bit gross. _'But you know,' _Ginny thought, _'if we did that more often and kept our eyes closed, it wouldn't be so-Oh geez, this is Malfoy you're talking about! But…but he…what the hell happened there?! I thought he was pissed off!'_

Draco was equally disturbed but he was also bewildered. _'What made me do that,'_ he wondered. It was the Weasley girl and she had just slapped him for gods' sakes! _'Let's see,'_ he thought, working his way through the chain of events to see where it had taken such a turn, _'first I said that thing about naked guys and then she slapped me and then I was bloody furious but before I knew it, I was kissing her. And then I was kissing myself. Gods, I never want to see my face after I get done kissing someone ever again; that was just wrong. Forget the kissing myself part! I thought I was kissing the Weasley girl. Where did the chain events take that sort of a turn?! I could've sworn I was pissed as hell. And what-'_

"Uhm, Draco? What about the shower thing?" Ginny asked him tentatively, seeing that he was thinking about something.

Draco's eyes snapped back into focus, but not because of the question. He had distinctly heard his name, not Malfoy, but his actual name. "What?"

"I said what about the shower thing?" Ginny repeated.

Draco waved a hand towards her dismissively, avoiding looking at her. He didn't want her to see that he was embarrassed by the fact that he had kissed her and the fact that they were standing in the corridor discussing Ginny looking at him naked. "So take a shower. You'll have to take one sooner or later since I don't want me smelling bad. Besides, you'll have to use the bathroom sooner or later anyway."

Ginny visibly paled, although since she was in Draco Malfoy's body, her face was already pretty pale to begin with. _'Bathroom?! That means I'll actually have to touch…'_ she thought in panic. _'No way, no way, no way! I'm not going to touch _Malfoy_ like that! No way, no how! No, no, no, no!'_

"Come on Weasley, you would have seen it all sooner or later anyway," Draco pointed out, and Ginny's eyes widened so he hurriedly added, "You wouldn't have seen me, of course, but someone I guess." In order to regain his composure, he sneered. "Besides, what are you now? Eight? Nine? You're a big girl now. You should be able to handle me."

Ginny glared furiously, her cheeks on fire. Oh how she wanted to slap him again! But, remembering the last time she slapped him, she just drew herself up and lifted her head determinedly. He was right she supposed, she was sixteen now so it shouldn't be such a big deal…but it was Malfoy! "Fine, I'm just going to go shower and go to bed then," she sniffed, turning towards the stone dungeon wall. Then she remembered something and turned back around. "Hey wait! Are you going to take a shower too?" she called to Draco, who was already heading down the corridor.

He turned and smirked. "Well, I don't want you to smell bad, now do I?"

Ginny's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find something to say, something sharp and witty and biting. "I don't want you to see me naked!" she blurted out instead of something sharp and witty and biting.

Draco smirked. "You're no fun, Weasley. You get to see me naked, it's only fair for me to see you naked as well, don't you think? Besides," he said, looking down, "you're body isn't so bad."

Ginny's eyes widened and her cheeks burned and she _really_ wanted to slap him for that look he had just given her, or rather her body. As Draco turned to leave, he called over his shoulder, "If you storm into the dormitories pretending to be in a foul temper, the other Slytherins will leave you well alone if you wanted to…you know…take your shower in private. Password's flobberworm mucus by the way." He snickered and then turned the corner before Ginny could find anything to say.

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**A/N:** Gods, that would be weird wouldn't it? I mean, after you kissed someone, wouldn't it be really weird to see yourself when you open your eyes? That'd be so disturbing. And then going to take a shower but then looking down to find that your body isn't your body. O.o That would be creepy. I have pity for Draco and Ginny. ***Grins evilly*** But this is so much fun ^.^ Now click the review button and leave a review for me to read ^.^

Review Responses:

Sarah: Lol, I'm not going to go as far as explaining the bathroom. I'll explain the shower and that's as far as I'll go only because I can't imagine what Ginny'd do if she needed to use the loo. O.o

BabyBuddha: Hehehe, thanks! I'm glad you think it's funny seeing as how I tried to make it funny and the fact that someone thinks it's funny makes my effort to make it funny worthwhile. Yes, I do babble a lot.

Sabra: I actually caught that hint there! Usually I don't catch hints but you were so great and you actually put the word 'hint' in parenthesis next to the hint! I was like, "Wow, that means that that's a hint!" and I was very proud for having caught that, yes I was. And I'm babbling again. Someone hit me when I start to do that! I should put that 'Designator Hitter' idea into action sometime. A designated hitter to hit me when I do something stupid or start to babble…like now…

Tani Gesakusha: ^.^;; I know, I have a twisted, semi-perverted sense of humor. But I do have a regular sense of humor occasionally.

Sabra: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the story. I'll try to update real soon, I promise ^.^

Rockelle: Wow O.O Thanks! ^.^ And make sure that when you shake the computer, you don't make it fall down. That's a no-no. I would know…

alexi22: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope ya liked this chapter ^.~

shock-a-lot: Pam gets points for continuing. Go me! Woohoo!

Copperstring: Wow, thanks for adding me to your favorites list! And you spelled 'ciao' right! You get a truckload of Pam Points! I can't believe how many times I see that spelled wrong. You get points and lots of 'em! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^

Lady Greenleaf2: Hehehe, thanks! I liked the part where he counted on his toes too. I thought that was pretty funny ^.^

Hplova4eva: I have given you more and I hope you liked the 'more.' ^.^


End file.
